


当Peter回到过去时

by xiangjun



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiangjun/pseuds/xiangjun
Summary: *Peter已经和Tony在一起，但是他却让奇异博士将他传送到三十年前找到尚未成年的Tony，似乎要做什么不可告人的事*Peter17岁，Tony45岁，复联4后Tony没去世





	当Peter回到过去时

“唔……”Peter捂着头，发现自己正坐在地板上，周围是他不认识的装饰——虽然这些一看就是名牌。   
“不是让Dr.Strange把我送到三十年前吗，这里是哪？”   
“够了，我不想听你们安排我的人生！我不想继承家业！我只想在实验室工作！你们答应了的！你们又说话不算数！”随着这声怒吼，房门也立马被打开，又以迅雷不及掩耳之势关上。   
“看来传送对了……”Peter站起来，小声嘟囔着，然后又用他独特的充满阳光的微笑冲来人打招呼：“Hey，I'm Peter.Nice to meet you！”   
那人站在门口，愣愣地看着他，显然是没有反应过来。   
“What？你怎么进来我的房间的？是我爸叫你进来的吗？”   
“Hey，当然不是！我已经告诉你我的名字了，可是你还没有告诉我你的名字。”Peter笑着转移了话题。   
Tony皱了皱眉头，犹豫地说：“……Tony Stark，你可以叫我Tony。”  
“Tony，如果我说我是来这里找你的，你信吗？”Peter犹豫着开口，他不确定Tony是否会将他赶出去。   
“Oh，又是一个为我的魅力折服的人——不过你是个男的吧？看样子只有15岁左右，比我还小一点。说实话，你是第一个敢来找我的男性。”Tony耸了耸肩。  
所以他从这个时候就已经这么风流了吗……Peter努力平复心情，强撑着微笑说：“Well，差不多吧，你可以这么理解。不过，我要比你大几岁——我不只15岁，我已经17岁了。”  
“那么——”Tony突然靠近Peter，“你真的发育成熟了吗？”说着，他便往Peter的下身探去。  
“Hey！你在干什么！”Peter显然没有料到事情会发展成这样，等他反应过来时，对方已经把手抽走了。  
“Wow，你发育的挺不错嘛。让我猜猜，你已经不是小处男了，对吧？”Tony凑上前，盯着对方的眼睛。  
Peter咬咬牙：“Er，或许？”不过他的第一次给了面前的人罢了。   
“Well，虽然是个男的，不过我倒是不介意。这是我第一次和男人做，你可是赚了。”  
Peter笑了笑：“我该感谢你吗，sir？”  
“Well，感谢倒不用，不过你可以选择今晚的体位——这是我最大的奖励了。”许是第一次被人道谢，Tony觉得有点不自在。  
“等等，sir，你不会认为你是上面的那个吧？”  
Tony皱了皱眉：“当然，Stark家的人怎么可能会在下面？”  
Peter耸耸肩：“可能要让你失望了，sir，很抱歉，您就是在下面的。”  
“What……”Tony话还没有说完，就被男孩用吻堵住了嘴。  
Peter一把抱起Tony——蜘蛛血清给他的力量足以使他徒手拦下一辆巴士。他缓慢但不容置疑地将Tony压倒在床上，在他耳边轻声说：“Sir，很抱歉，您的确在下面。”  
Peter在Tony耳边轻轻吹了一口气：“Sir，放松。我想，你的房间应该没有润滑剂吧？”  
Tony感觉耳边有些痒，不禁微微颤抖了一下。他有点不敢相信，并不是因为他在下面，更是因为他听到男孩有些沙哑但又十分清脆的嗓音在耳边响起时，他——硬了。  
男孩轻轻褪下Tony身上的衣物，握着他尺度不小的老二说：“看来，Mr.Stark可真是‘身经百战’呢……”他轻轻地捏了几下，果然听到了Tony的几声微弱的喘息。“Mr.Stark，你好像有反应了，需要我帮你吗？”  
Tony转过头，不肯直视压在身上的人。  
Peter顺着柱身撸了几下，马眼随即流出了几丝透明液体。Peter用手沾了一点液体，扒开Tony的臀瓣，在那个粉嫩的小点处轻轻按揉，不久便按出了一个小口。他将沾了液体的一根手指缓缓的伸进一个指节，然后继续缓慢地推进，最终成功地将一根手指插入。  
“你看，你不是很能适应吗？”Peter用少年人独特的嗓音说，但是Tony却觉得身上人并不是小奶狗，反而有点像……  
小狼狗。  
Peter亲了亲Tony的鼻尖：“放松，我可不会只用一根手指。”说着，他在穴壁四处按压着，突然听到Tony发出了急促的喘息。  
“原来在这吗，果然一样啊……”  
“什么一样……唔！”Peter再次用力的按着这一点，堵住了Tony的话。这时，他又送进了第二根手指。他觉得稍有空隙，就送入了第三根。  
只进不出的地方塞进一根手指就有些困难，现在一下塞进三根，让Tony有些吃不消。  
“不行……哈……太涨了……”  
Peter看着他：“可以的，放松，相信我。”  
他的三根手指四处抠挖旋转，原本有些紧致的地方也变得有些松软。他觉得扩张得差不多了，就埋头在Tony耳边说：“放松，我要进去了。”  
Tony立马强撑起上身：“Hey，你……你等一下……唔……我觉得我们得考虑一下……”  
Peter将手指抽出，抵上自己的老二：“我很抱歉，但是我已经不能退缩了，Mr.Stark。明明是你先勾引我的，你得负责。”  
“我什么时候……”不等Tony说完，他就吻住Tony的嘴，缓缓地将自己送进Tony体内。  
“啊！”明明只送进了头部，Tony还是忍不住尖叫，“不行，太大了……”  
“嘘，你叫那么大声的话，霍德华先生是会来的哦，我想您还不想让您父亲看到您这种时候的样子吧？”  
Tony闻言，立马死死咬住下唇，决定不再出声——他可不想让他父亲看到他现在的样子。  
“放松点，太紧了。”Peter忍住直接插进去的欲望，拍了拍他的臀部。说着，他又慢慢地送进，最终整根没入，两人都忍不住发出一声慰叹。  
Peter看见Tony眼角渗出了眼泪，连忙吻去，心疼地亲了亲他的唇：“想叫就叫出来，我想听。另外，我想你的房间是有隔音设备的吧？”  
Tony这才反应过来，愤愤地打在他胸膛上：“你……唔……你耍我 ！”  
Peter笑着说：“我没有耍你，不过，您的父亲会不会进来，我就不知道了。”  
他始终保持着进入的姿势不动。Tony逐渐觉得身下充满了饱胀感，难耐地扭扭腰：“你……你动一下……”  
Peter愣了一下，随即笑着说：“这是你说的，叫停我可是不会听的。”说完，他就立马快速的抽动起来。突然，他不知是碰到了哪一点，Tony突然发出甜腻的呻吟。  
“别……哈……别碰那……”Tony喘着气说道。  
“可是我看您很喜欢。”说着，他又恶趣味地朝那个点狠狠的碾压几下，成功地听到了Tony的呻吟声。  
“不行……哈……太过了……停……停下……”  
Peter亲了亲他的脸：“我说过的，我可不会停。”  
说着，他用手捏了捏Tony胸前的两点：“而且，您不也很享受吗？”  
他低头含住其中一点，同时也不忘照顾另一点。很快，两个小红点就充血肿胀起来。Tony也十分配合地抬腰，将自己往Peter的嘴里送。  
Peter突然用手握住Tony的老二，上下撸动起来。他听到了Tony的几声轻喘，于是更加卖力的安慰着他的分身。  
Tony觉得他就要沦陷了——他被前后夹击的快感团团围住，似乎很快就要发泄了。不过Peter堵住了他的马眼：“等会哦，要等我一起。”  
Tony觉得自己全身上下所有的快感全都堆积在自己的分身上，但是Peter这个小混蛋竟然还不让他射，他就快要被快感淹没了。更要命的是，对方的另一只手还在自己身上游走，他深埋在自己体内的那根玩意儿也在一刻不停地抽送着——但是他什么都不能做，他不能把Peter的手挪开，这孩子的力气也太大了，他根本不是他的对手。  
Peter突然埋头舔舐Tony的耳根，惹得对方一阵战栗。  
Oh，shit，这死小孩竟然还不让他射！  
“放开……哈……我……我要射了……唔……”  
“不行哦，说好了一起的。”  
谁他妈跟你说了一起？？？Tony简直想掐死身上的男孩，可惜他没有多的力气做这件事。  
Peter看出了他在想什么，最终还是快速抽动了几下，射在了体内，同时也松开了束缚着的手。Tony抽动了几下，最终还是颤抖着射了出来。  
“看在你是第一次被男人干的份上，我就不做那么久了。不过，我们还是有机会再见的。时间不早了，我该走了，看来你得自己清洗了。”说完，他就顺着Dr.Strange的时间原石回到了现在。  
“Hey，真是个不负责的男孩。好吧，以后见。”Tony无奈的扶着腰进浴缸。骄傲的花花公子才不会承认自己对男孩熟稔的技术感到愉悦呢。  
回到现在后，Peter果然得到了Tony的惩罚：一个月不准上床。  
“竟然回到过去去干我，你的小脑袋瓜在想什么？”  
Peter接受了这个惩罚，毕竟能干小时候的Tony已经是一件足以让他吹嘘一辈子的事了。  
再说了，他还可以偷偷摸摸的溜进Tony的房间啊。

**Author's Note:**

> *其实我觉得写得挺短的……第一次在ao3发文，不知道格式对了没有
> 
> *这是我发在一个群里的，群里日常开车……然后我就转载到了ao3。
> 
> *注意，全程是我一个人写的，没有别人插进来的


End file.
